Vampire Kisses
by TheStupidLambWhoLuvsSickLions
Summary: Whe tradgey strikes, Bella becomes a vampire. But how will this affect Edward and Bella's relationship. Some pure fluff. prerated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not claim

one

Edward's POV

We were in the meadow, the suns rays was pouring down upon us . I looked up at my beautiful Bella, the sun illuminated her long wavy black hair, she looked like an angel. Thirst burned in my throat. I restrained myself.

Even though I had fed this morning the craving for her blood wasunbearable. I dug my long fingers into the hard earth below me. I sat very still willing the ache away, not that it would do much good.

"Edward?" Bella was looking at me her big chocolate brown eyes were filled with curiosity, which surprised me I sure that she could see the look on my face and recognize it as utter hunger, I was sure that she would scream and run, instead she only clung harder to me. I pulled back to look at her. She stared at me with those eyes, I almost growled and cried in frustration.

Bella's POV

Edward's eyes were jet black with hunger, the darkest I'd ever seen thembefore. I gasped, but that only made his eyes turn even deeper. I leaped off his lap quickly.- not afraid- I didn't want to cause him this kind of pain.

"Sorry Edward" I said quietly. He shook his head slowly as if trying todispel the dark thoughts that lurked in the shadows in his mind. His beautiful eyes were closed, a look of pure agony was etched upon his face.

"Edward?"

His eyes slowly opened to reveal that a lighter shade of night. "I'm fine now really, I think it best if we leave, love" He slowly stood up as if not to frighten me. He held out his hand and helped me to my feet.

Edward's POV

I needed to get the hell out of here before I killed her or worse made her one of us.

I scooped her up in my arms and took off. Running faster than I had in fifty years. She looked up at me with a puzzled expression. Guilt rattled my whole being. I couldn't hurt her no matter, how difficult this was for me.

I quickly set her down on her doorstep and fled. Before I turned I glanced at her face and saw a look of pain and confusion on her face. The look in her eyes would haunt me for the centuries to come.

"Edward" she called behind me in the distance. If I had a heart it would have shattered into tiny pieces.

I was at the house in thirty seconds flat.

"Edward, what happened, what's wrong" I could hear Alice behind me. She took one look at my eyes and my expression and sighed.

"Honesty, just change her" Alice said a bored and exasperated expression on her face. Her eyes suddenly sparked with interest and she flew out of the room. I could hear Jasper laughing in the background.

I frowned deeply and went outside and started towards the woods. Time to hunt.

Bella's POV

I slowly turned and went inside. I wish he would just change me already, this was beginning to happen more and more frequently. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

No food. I would have to go shopping. I grabbed my purse and searched for my weeks pay from the nature store. I sighed, I needed to stop at the bank first.

The drive was slow, I was so used to Edward's 'careful' driving that anything less seemed like a slug.

Finally I reached the bank. There was a _long _line. I almost groaned. Today was going to be a eternity without Edward.

Suddenly the doors burst open and hooded figures rushed in. Hooded figures with _guns._

"This hold up, everybody get against the wall" a deep voice bellowed. I shrunk along the wall with the others.

For the first time today I felt fear. The nearest robber grabbed me by my arm and pulled me from the rest. He twisted my hands behind my back. I gasped in pain. He put the gun to my stomach. I tried to twist away from him but he only snarled and held me tighter. Dread gripped me, I was frozen.

"Hand over the money, or I'll put a round in her belly" The man pointed to the workers.

They faltered.

I heard the clicks and then felt the mind blowing pain in my side. I coughed and gasped, blood and anguish surrounded me in my thoughts. Swaying, I screamed.

"Shut up bitch" the man holding me said gruffly. He fired another bullet into my stomach. Whimpering, I held my tongue for fear of another bullet.

He moved the gun to my heart. "Now or the whore dies" another said pointing with his own gun to the cashier.

Tears streamed down my face, I coughed. Blood was seeping into the cheap blue carpet. The pain was like fire, worse than when James had bit me, sending his venom into my veins.

The money was handed over to the armed men. I looked up and realized everyone was staring at me in utter horror. Apparently I looked as bad as my own personal torment suggested.

I was choking on my own blood. My stomach tightened. I focused on breathing, slow and easy, but all I could see was Edward's beautiful face over and over in my head.

"Kill em', Lou" one of the masked figures said in a low voice.

For an entire agony filled second the whole entire building was silent, then all hell erupted at those three words.

Screams and cries filled the air gliding silkily around me. Bullets flew. I tried to get up but the pain weighed upon me making it impossible. I was going to die I knew it. Even Edward couldn't help me now.

R&R Please! Flames are welcome as well.

Constructive critisisim 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Not my book, sadly.

Two

Alice's POV

I sat very still trying to concentrate. My visions portrayed the worst. I could see bella mangled and beaten on the ground, of the bank I think. It was happening now.

She was choking on her own blood. She slowly dying. Crimson liquid covered her whole entire torso and her thighs. She was covered in it. Even her shoulders. Her face held a look of pure agony. People were screaming around her. Trying to get out of harms way but most were shot down. Even children weren't spared in this mad dash for life itself.

"Jasper!" I called, hoping silently that I wasn't too late.

He appeared at my side in a flash, a look of concern on his handsome face. "Can you find Edward, with your powers?" I asked hoping he would be able to feel Edward's emotions somewhere.

He looked away for a moment, then turned back to meet my eyes with his own. He looked worried, I'm sure he could feel my stress level and my overwhelming distress.

"He's in the woods, why" his expression held confusion as he leaned towards me.

"No time to explain, just take me to him" It came out as a hurried rush. He peered at me for a few seconds then took my hand and we raced towards Edward.

Edward's POV

I flew from the woods, towards the fifth 3rd bank. My nonexistent heart felt like it was pounding. It couldn't be happening.

_She _has _to be okay. Please Bella hold on._

I reached the doors and flew past the cops. I was so quick the didn't see me. I hurled myself threw the glass. People were screaming, wailing and trying to break free. At least twenty were on the ground dead, some even children. Jasper and Alice took care of the hooded chassis with guns. I searched through the blood looking for my Bella.

A familiar ache in my chest took root, my eyes turning dark, but I was unable to _think _about that hunger any longer. I spotted her. Had I been human, tears would have welled in my eyes.

One word formed in my mind as I raced over to her. _No!_

Her eyes were glazed with pain as she looked up at me. A small smile formed on her lips. She mouthed five words.

_I'm sorry, I love you_

She knew she was dying. Rage and panic filled up inside me. Carefully I scooped her up into my arms. She screamed out in pain and whimpered. I needed to get back to Carlisle.

In second the house was in view. I hastened my steps, bursting through the front door.

"Carlisle!"


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer- you're _really _gonna make me say it aren't you... fine well damn, here goes nothing...Not my book, you happy now?

Three

Edward's POV

I watched in suspenseful silence as Carlisle looked at the bullet wounds that marred her creamy flesh. Waiting to hear the inevitable, clinging to the tiny hope that it didn't have to be this way, that she would be okay. Her beautiful features were twisted into a look of pure anguish and hopelessness.

She looked at me with nothing but love in her eyes. I knew she believed that I wouldn't be able to change her or that I would lose control. She was trying to convey with her eyes what she couldn't with words.

Bella was trying to tell me that it was okay, every thing would be fine. That if I did try curse her to eternal damnation and I lost control and killed her, that she would still love me and not to beat myself up about it.

I almost cried. My sweet Bella was trying to comfort _me _while she lay helpless and bleeding.

Alice was here with us. She watched me as I held bella's left hand. Her blood was imprinted upon my palm from the gashes on her hand. Concern was heavy in my sister's eyes as she watched us.

"Edward, can I speak to you in the hall for a minuet" Carlisle asked softly, a grimace vitiating his perfect features.

I glanced at my love, then reluctantly I followed.

I was so afraid to leave her, even for a second. I was terrified that if I left her that she wouldn't be there when I came back.

My 'adoptive' father turned to me in the hall and spoke very quietly and for the first time in my life I heard sorrow in his voice.

"If you don't change her she will die. The placements of the bullet wounds indicate that they have damaged her ability to speak, she won't be able to tell you what she wants but I think you know what it is she wants anyways. I would say you only have twenty minuets before she dies. I'm sorry Edward" he sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry" he said sympathy thick in his voice.

"Can you help me?" I said panicking.

"Bella wants you to change her, I could but she wouldn't like it," He whispered softly.

"I'll do it" horror engulfed my whole being.

Bella's POV

Edward returned, he aforementioned something to Alice but I didn't catch it through the roaring pain in my ears. She glided slowly through the door, glancing back at me, vexation evident in her topaz gaze.

"Bells I'm sorry, I love you so, so, so very much" He said giving me a soft look full of love. I smiled slowly even though the pain was excruciating.

My heart fluttered as he bent and kissed my lips tenderly, before leaning down and as gently as possible biting my neck.

IMPORTANT

I want ten reviews before I post another chapter. I know you can do it there have been 136 hits, one favorite, and 8 alerts I've received for this story. Dance puppets, Dance!


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer- NOT MY BOOK, DAMN. Okay sorry, moving on.

Four

Edward's POV

Her blood flowed over my fangs. The liquid filled my mouth gracing me with its aromatic flavor. The love and bloodlust for her warred in my mind, with the dark thoughts I so longed to restrain and confine so they would never becoming a sickening, reality danced with my drunken reaction.

Her blood so sweet and innocent and pure. I was drunk on it, high on it. I wanted all of it. It was too much.

Right then and there I lost all control and humanity.

"Edward, No!" I felt the room spinning and someone tugging me away from Bella. Oh Jesus, Bella. _My _Bella, my beautiful, sweet, innocent Bella.

What have I done.

I looked down with sad eyes at what I'm sure would be the lifeless body of my beloved, but then she screamed in pain. I knew she was here, and that saddened me more, Bella was here and would be here, forever.

I had damned the only girl I had ever loved.

Carlisle was working with an almost violent speed trying to pump as much morphine as she could take into her already dying system.

Bella was thrashing wildly. Screams tore from her cherry-red lips. Blood was gushing from her throat. Crimson was everywhere, she was coated in the now revolting color

The whole entire house was silent as if waiting. I could hear no movement. All I could hear was her broken whimpers and shrieks.

Carlisle left the room after murmuring, "I'm so sorry, Edward". I sat on the bed and pulled her into my lap. She was sobbing lightly.

'I'm sorry, love" my voice nothing more than a whisper.

She looked up at me, I could see her deep chestnut eyes lightning to a lighter brown as she stared at me.

'I-I lo-v-v-ve yo-u-u" she said quietly her words slurring and breaking with pain.

My heart broke at her words. I bowed my head and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

two hours later

The morphine put her in a half-awake, half-asleep state. It didn't do much for the pain. She lay on the bed beside me, clinging to me.

Tears flowed down her paling cheeks freely. She had pressed her face against my chest muffling her screams.


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer- Not my book. Not my characters. All Stephanie Meyer's. Not even my damn pl-. Oh it _is _MY plot, well there's a scrap of dignity.

Five

Bella's POV

A wall of agony encased me in my own personal hell. I was screaming and thrashing, I couldn't help it, not even for Edward. I felt him all around me. His arms wrapped around me, his lips brushed my forehead whispering soothing words to me. But I couldn't hear them over the roar of pain in my ears.

Every inch of me burned with fervor. My shrieks rung through the air. I knew it was killing him to hold me while I screamed and writhed, but I didn't know how to stop it.

"I-I-I l-looooe y-y-yooou" I tried, my words slurring.

"I know, I know. I love you too" he whispered in my ear.

His venom pulsed through my veins, claiming me irrevocably his. The morphine Carlisle had given me had no effect.

I don't know how long we sat there, it could've been moments or hours. It seemed like years.

The pain slowed and became less fierce, until I could feel was a slight echo of pain.


	6. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer- I do not claim. Get off my damn back.

six

Bella's POV

I felt the changes immediately. Every thing was enhanced, my sense of smell, sight, hearing, hell even my thought process... I felt Edward' s arms tighten around me. 

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I almost purred in happiness.

"Are you okay, any pain?" He asked worriedly, his eyes studying my face. 

"I'm fine, Edward, How long was I..." I asked. 

"Three days, seven hours, forty-two minuets, five seconds" He said staring at the ceiling. 

I arched a brow at him, but decided not to question him. I leaned over and kissed him. This time he was anything but restrained, his tongue tracing my lips begging for entrance. However the kiss was short.

"Be quiet up there!" I could hear Emmet's booming voice from downstairs and laughter. We pulled apart like two teenagers caught in a car half-clothed.

Edward was looking at me funny, his eyes were studious, his brow furrowing.

"What?"

"You still blush," he beamed, his face aglow with love.

"I do?" I groaned and rushed to the adjacent bathroom. There in the mirror, I could see my face was a deep shade of scarlet. But that wasn't what caught my eyes. My skin was an even paler shade of ivory. My eyes were jet-black. My features were more angular, and sharper.

I was beautiful, I realized surprised, even though I knew that vampires all had a beautiful quality to them.

My dry throat burned, I agnized with utter dismay. I forced it out of my mind.

Edward's POV

I watched as she walked out of the bathroom, an expression on her face that I couldn't place.

Displeasure?

Confusion?

Anger?

Grief?

A whisper of heartache flowed through my being. What if she was repulsed what I had done to her?

She coiled her long slender arms around me. Her eyes black as coal stared into mine.

"What about Charlie and Rene? Jacob?" She whispered.

I looked away, not meeting her eyes. "We couldn't think of anyway else to explain it other than telling them that you and I had eloped and gone to England for a year or two. I'm sorry".

Bella nodded slowly, her mind beginning to fill with doubts and question. 

She pulled away from me.

"I need to go see Jacob, before he goes and does something stupid... again" her expression was grim. 

Suddenly her eyes widened with what looked a lot like horror. My mind filled with a vast sea of confusion.

"I won't _eat_ him will I," she squeaked.

Scoffing I pulled her against my chest. "I highly doubt it, with the way he smells, love" she looked up at me her onyx eyes filled with confusion. "Don't worry, we'll go hunting beforehand.


	7. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer- it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I do own the plot though-sniffs and scrambles for any dignity left.

Bella's POV

My throat burned with the growing thirst. I wondered how Carlisle had managed to go months without feeding, when I, myself couldn't go a few hours. I shuddered. This was my first hunt, I was in for ridicule.

Alice was bouncing in front of me, chattering non-stop. I wasn't listening though, I was much too busy worrying about the hunt.

I had to stop myself from reaching out and stilling the small vampire before me. I could hear Emmett and Jasper snickering behind us. I sighed today was going to be a long day.

A sweet smell floated in the air. It staggered me. I gasped, the mouth-watering scent filling my lungs It was so sweet. I was intoxicated. The smell made my throat burn even worse. The scent made me high. I couldn't help it I took off. 

My thoughts were in a frenzy as I raced through the surrounding forest. The wind lashed all around me.

I could see it! A great big bear was standing very still, ahead about forty feet, its eyes were wide with fear. 

Edward's POV

The rain poured around me as I searched the woods, my head was pounding, panic threatened to swallow me whole. I could hear the shrieks and cries of some distant animal. I thought I could even hear some of my Bella's screams mingling through the anguish of the beast that she had caught.

I raced towards the sounds and soon my eyes fell upon Bella. I almost had a panic attack all over again.

She lay in a crumpled heap, sobbing, drenched in the bear's blood.

The animal lay only a few feet away from her.

Its eyes were lifeless. 

My gaze followed the blood-trail slowly. Bella held her knees to her chest, her tears pained me more than Jane ever could with her 'special power'. 

I pulled her body towards mine, so that she was sitting on my lap her head leaning against my shoulder. 

Her tears soaked through my blue tee-shirt. Her sobs filling the atmosphere with utter misery. A silence hung among the trees, as if the forest was holding its breath.

"You leach! What the fuck have you done to her?" Jacob Black burst into the small clearing. His body was shaking with anger and bloodlust, threatening to turn into a werewolf.

Bella's POV

I was up at once, I gasped, trying to slow my sobs. Jake stared at me with three emotions I had hoped never to see upon his face.

Disappointment.

Disgust.

Hatred.

"Jake..." I walked a few steps towards him and hesitated, he was glaring at me, pain and hurt evident in deep brown eyes, searing me.

Jacob's POV

Anger filled me to my depths. 

I couldn't breathe. Here before me stood the girl of my dreams... Or a shell of the girl of what _had_ been my dreams.

I took in the noticeable changes in her appearance, all the while struggling not to strangle Cullen. I thought I would change into a wolf right then and there.

Her beauty was enhanced, I realized watching her carefully. The first thing I noticed was her smell. Not the dreadful smell that Edward and his family and the rest of the vampire world exuded but a very sweet smell, even better than before. I sighed, her eyes were filled with what I took for pain, suffering, and longing. Son of a Bitch! What he done to her? I almost growled.

She was still _mine. _No matter what she or the bloodsucker said mattered. She was still _my _Bella. 

She watched me carefully, her eyes suddenly guarded.

Her silky black waves of hair cascaded down to her lower ack, it formed a halo of night around her beautiful face. Her lips were fuller, darker. Bittersweet memories of how good those lips had felt beneath mine. Bella's eyes were deeper than the other bloodsucker, almost their original color. He features were more angular, it looked like she had been sculpted from stone.

Something that didn't escape my notice were the long, white, pointed fangs that were visible when she had said my name. Her skin was much paler and had what looked to be a faint blue undertone. There were light shadows beneath her eyes. Those I _might _have been able to handle. 

But the _blood _that covered her!

It chilled me to my bones. A slain bear lay a few feet away from her.

I shuddered.

Then it caught my eyes. It twinkled in the dimming sunlight. My eyes flew to her ring finger on her left hand. An engagement ring, with many little diamonds glittering on the gold band.

I took a sharp intake of breath. She wasn't and couldn't be my bella any longer, I realized. Sadness engulfed me, leaving me hollow.

No matter how much I cared for and loved her, she could _never _be mine. 

That possibility had died along with my heart.

I stiffened and looked up, tears threatening to brim from my eyes. 

"Bella, Bloodsucker" I said curtly, defeated. 

Turning, I ran as if Hell were on my heels. I barely managed ten steps before I was on all fours. My wolf side taking over.

One image in my head, that would haunt me forever. The two small fang marks just below _her _collarbone, marring her creamy flesh.

It was too much, I howled with rage and hurt as I charged through the woods towards my father's home.

I could hear Sam screaming in my head. Leah crying.

I couldn't take it, I veered to the left, on the path that would lead me directly to my father's house. To my only sanctum, I had managed to keep from the other wolves. To the stream than ran through the heart of the forest.

The waters swirled around my paws as I stood very still eyes closed. Trying to calm myself. Pain so much _pain. _Tears ran like small rives down my face sticking my russet colored fur together.

I leaned my head back and emitted one pain filled howl that echoed throughout the forest. 


	8. Chapter 8

1Disclaimer- All the character's are Stephanie Meyer's

Eight

Bella's POV

I watched as he left and would have raced after him, had Edward not have a death grip on my forearm. New cries racked my body. He pulled my against him and kissed my hair gently.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, afraid that if I spoke my voice would crack. His grip around me tightened, had I been human it would have easily snapped my body in half.

"Edward, Bella are you-" Emmett's deep voice boomed out from behind a thick tree trunk. His voice full of laughter cut short at the sight before him. He stopped and drew a small, quick intake of breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his voice now very sullen.

"Yeah,"I tried to lie but my voice broke, betraying me.

His eyes glance quickly to Edward and I knew they were speaking in their heads. Edward looked down at me then at Emmett and nodded quickly.

"C' mon, I'll take you home," he whispered silkily in my ear.

I swayed against him, and shook my head in agreement. I took a step towards the direction of the house and Edward surprised me by lifting me by my waist and flinging me over his back, as if I still was human. He flew towards the house. Tears ran down my face unbidden, unrestrained.

The huge white house loomed in the distance.

Edward's POV

She trembled against me, her arms locked around my neck. Her eyes which were astonishingly much like their original deep brown were clouded with grief.

We burst through the doors and were up the stairs in mere seconds. I laid here gently on the bed and held her while she cried, her head on my shoulder.

My nonexistent heart pulsed with pain, as I watched her. I could have cried had I not been so focused on all the different ways I could kill Black.

I sighed and gritted my teeth, I couldn't kill no matter how much I wanted to.

I couldn't, wouldn't do that to my Bella. I couldn't hurt her any further.

"We have to leave, we can't stay here much longer before some discovers we're not where we said we'd be. Do you want to stay a few more days?" I asked unsure of her response.

She seemed to think about this for a moment. Her frown deepened and I knew she was replaying the scene with Black in her mind. She looked up into my eyes, her tears slowing slightly.

"How soon can we leave?" she asked, watching my face carefully as if she had done something wrong.

"By tomorrow, you don't have to leave so soon, you know?" I paused to press a gentle kiss to her lips. She melted against me and kissed me back for a moment before breaking my kiss.

"Tomorrow's fine" she said leaping gracefully off my lap, her eyes still clouded with fear and pain.

Bella's POV

I swiped at my face attempting to clear away the tears that still fell. I walked slowly to the wardrobe and started to pull out the three fairly large suite-cases that had aged within the wall of the ancient chest. Pulling out the clothes, she placed them neatly into the suit-cases.

Edward's POV

I moved to help her. Within twenty minuets we were able to pack everything we wanted to bring. While we had packed, Alice had called the airport to arrange two first class flights to Rosapenna, Ireland.

"Isn't Ireland just a little too sunny for a few immortals?" she asked a small smile displayed on her lovely face.

I shook my head. "Rosapenna, Ireland is much like Volterra, its completely populated by vampires, well besides a few wandering snacks"he said wincing at his last statement.

"The surrounding areas around Rosapenna are almost barren of humans. Its kinda like Rosapenna dropped off the map," I said. "It's the perfect place for newborns" I offered her an apologetic smile.

Bella's POV

I tried to calm myself at his words, trying not to hurt Edward any more than I already had.

A sudden wave of contentment and serenity floated around me. I turned and raised my eyebrows at Jasper who stood in the door way. I didn't like having my emotions toyed with, but wasn't going to argue now. I wondered how long he had been standing there, watching us.

Two Hours Later

Bella's POV

We parted with the rest of the Cullens at the airport. Esme and Alice were crying and hugging us. Even Rosalie came forward to hug me which surprised me, she had kept her distance even after my change. Jasper and Carlisle hugged us goodbye. Emmett was last and he embraced us with the biggest hug I'd ever had. I smiled up at him.

I almost cried again at this sad parting. Edward saw my expression and bent to press his mouth to my on in a sweet and tender kiss. I swayed towards him.

"Awwww," we broke apart and I looked in Alice's direction to see her shedding new tears.

As we boarded a new peace swirled around me. For there was one thing I was certain of, as long as I Edward by my side everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight, new moon or eclipse they all belong to Stephanie Meyer...unfortunately.

Nine

Bella's POV

All peace evaporated into thin air when the doors to the airplane closed. Even though I had 'fed' this morning, my throat restricted and my eyes grew dark and clouded with the growing need for blood. My head pounded.

Edward onto me, keeping me as close to him as the airplane seats allowed him to. He hummed my lullaby under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear it, in an attempt to soothe me.

A woman in the seat across the aisle cut her finger on the rim of her pop can and then proceeded to suck on the blood that oozed from the small gash. I nearly cried in frustration. Edward almost had to clamp his hand down over my mouth to prevent me from making too much noise.

The hours passed like years. For the millionth time in the past hours or so, I wondered how the _hell _Edward had coped with my past clumsiness, when even the smallest, _littlest _drop of blood sent me into an absolute frenzy.

My throat burned with such intensity I would have guessed we had been sitting here for a decade.

I squeezed Edward's hand tightly and turned to him. Guilt washed over me, his eyes were as coal-black as my own. He hadn't had the chance to feed yet, because of me.

"Don't worry I'll 'eat'," he said glancing at a few women who were staring at him, with unease. "When we get there. You'll probably want something too, to avoid any...," He quickly searched his mind for an appropriate word. "Accidents."

A cold chill ran down my spine. He looked don at me and offered a soft, apologetic smile.

"You needn't worry about that, love. I _will _make sure that _no _accidents don't happen" He said quietly.

Noting the pained expression that caressed my face, he leaned and kissed me.


End file.
